


Take Me Back

by FatimaTK



Series: Take Me Back [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Protective Oliver Queen, flarrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaTK/pseuds/FatimaTK
Summary: Summary of “Take Me Back”Things have been really quiet in Star City lately. Until a mysterious girl who seems to be following the Queen Family shows up and trouble broke loose. They will need help to face this new threat so Team Arrow turn to Team Flash. It’s an epic adventure in this crossover.





	1. Chapter:One

Take Me Back 

By: Fatima-TK

Chapter:One 

 

Things have been very quiet and ‘normal’ in Star City for Team Arrow. Well as normal as their lives could ever be. After been ‘relieved’ of his mayoral duties, Oliver Queen has more time to spend with his family and friend. 

Lately if they weren’t chasing after all the criminals that still looked for trouble in Star City, Oliver would spend more time with his wife Felicity Smoak-Queen and his son William Clayton. It has been more than a year since William’s mother died but he has gotten used to his new step mom Felicity. 

 

“Oliver where are you?” Felicity asked irritated. 

“ relax Felicity I’m outside the restaurant as we speak” Oliver answered. 

“ William and I have been waiting here for the past 45 minutes. You know how cranky I get without food.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Oliver said “ I see you now bye.”

Oliver approached a blonde in a red top with blue jeans looking down on her phone. She was lost in whatever she was looking at on the phone. 

“I’m here now love. Where is William?” 

As the woman lifts up her head, Olive was so shocked to what he was seeing. 

“I’m so sorry. I thought you were my wife.” Oliver said shyly. 

“Well I’m definitely not her.” The woman said smiling. 

She was a young lady with wide blue eyes and a small button nose. Her lips were shaped like a little heart and when she smiled, a small dimple was visible right at the center of her rosy cheeks. Any movement she made would make her shiny blonde curls bounce. She was beyond beautiful. 

“This is me noticing you staring.”she said shyly. 

“My appologies” Oliver admitted “You look a lot like my wife Felicity it’s quite uncomfortable actually.”

“I’m sorry for making you feel that way.” The blonde lady said with her head down and hands fidgeting. Just the way his Felicity does. 

“It’s ok I’m the one who should be apologizing for interrupting you. Where are my manners, my name is Oliver Queen” he said as he stretched his hand across the table. 

“I know who you are. But not in a weird stalker way. What I mean is you were the mayor of Star City and ex billionaire which you not anymore but I’m not saying you are poor now because your wife is the CEO of a multi million dollar company and that is none of my business and now I’m babbling which will stop in three, two, One.” She swallowed, took a deep breath before saying “My name is Bella.” 

Oliver could not help but chuckle a little the only other person he knew that babbled like that was his wife Felicity. 

“Nice to meet you Bella.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I should let you find Felicity and William now.”

How could she have remembered their names. 

“Yea well goodbye Bella.” Oliver said.

“Goodbye Oliver Queen.” Bella said. 

Oliver looked around the restaurant and his eyes finally met his family in the back. Felicity was wearing a pink dress and William in his green t-shirt and jeans. Felicity looked really cranky and Oliver thought to himself ‘I think I’m in trouble.’ As soon as her eyes meet his, a small smile spread across her face. 

“Hey” Oliver says while sitting next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

“Finally” Felicity and William said at the same time. 

“Can we order now?” William asked trying to get the waiter’s attention. 

“What took you so long?” Felicity asked with her eyebrows raised. 

“I was talking to someone. You will not believe it she resembles you so much. She even has your tendency to ramble.”

“Really? Where is she do you know her.”

“No I don’t this was my first time meeting her and she is sitting right there.” Oliver pointed at an empty table. “She was just right there.” 

“I guess she decided to leave.” Felicity smiled.

“I guess so.”

“How was school Will?” Oliver asked his son. 

“It was normal and boring like any other day.” William shrugged. 

The family chatted before ordering their meal all enjoying each other’s company. For once after a very long time, Oliver felt truly happy and complete. He has a family of his own. Things are as good as they will ever get for them and sooner of later, trouble will come looking. They will now use their time to bond as a family. Although Oliver could not shake the feeling off that someone was watching them. When he told Felicity, she just said he was being paranoid. 

Typical Oliver. 

The End of Chapter:One


	2. Chapter:Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery girl meets Felicity.

Take Me Back

By: Fatima-TK

Chapter: Two

It was like any other day, William had gone to school. Felicity went to work at her company Smoak Technologies and Oliver was in the bunker working out and doing little patrols. 

Since he was now the former mayor courtesy of Ricardo Diaz, he had more time being the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen’s undivided attention was now directed to the criminals in Star City.

Back at Smoak technologies, Felicity was about heading downstairs to see Curtis her Vice president to discuss some matters of her company. Heading downstairs with a large file of papers, she bumped into someone. Dropping the file she had in her hand and papers flying everywhere.

“Frack” Felicity murmured to herself.

“I’m so so sorry” someone pleaded. 

“I wasn’t looking anyways” Felicity said while grabbing the papers with the help of her clumsy fellow.

After they finished grabbing the papers, Felicity finally lifted her head to see who it was.A puzzled look on Felicity’s face and being unable to speak as a reaction to what she was seeing.   
“Thank you.” was all she could say.

“Sorry for bumping into you Mrs. Smoak.” says the blonde lady as she rubbed her elbow shyly. 

“It’s Queen now.” Felicity snapped back. 

“Do you work here? Because i’m certain that i would have remembered your face. Why do you look so much like me? It’s like i’m looking in a mirror. A smaller younger mirror. What’s your name?” 

The lady laughed shyly. ‘Even her laugh sounds familiar’ Felicity thought. 

“No i don’t work here and my name is Bella. As for why we look alike i don’t know.” Bella says shyly and bit her lower lip. 

Felicity was speechless for the first time in her life and did nothing but stare at the young lady. 

Just standing there awkwardly staring at each other until Curtis walked up to them and was suddenly frozen in his tracks, mouth wide open and thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

He finally spoke “You didn’t tell me you have a younger sister Felicity.”

“Well that’s because i didn’t know i had a younger sister.” Curtis tilted his head in confusion. 

“But we are not sisters. I don’t even know her this is my first time seeing her. Ever.” Felicity said.

“Hello Mr. Holt.” Bella said.

“How come you know us but we don’t know you even though you don’t work here?” 

Felicity looked pale as she spoke. Not sure if she should be nervous or excited for her mysterious resemblance to Bella.

“I am here to visit a friend that works here and i know you because it’s your company and i always buy products from here.” Bella said boldly.

“Guess she is your doppelganger then.” Curtis was smirking.

“Well it was very nice to meet you but i have to go.” Bella said in a hurry as she headed for the door.

“Thought you were visiting someone.” Curtis says louder so she heard him. Bella was already out the door. 

“Weird right?” Curtis asked Felicity.

“Definitely.” 

“Come on let’s get to work.” Leading Felicity to their working space.

 

“Do you think she is the same person i met in the restaurant Felicity?”

“I don’t know. But she said her name is Bella.” Felicity explained to her husband Oliver as they set the dinner table. She had told Oliver about her mysterious encounter with a young lady at Smoak Technologies who somehow looks so much like her.

“That’s strange because the lady i saw also said that her name is Bella.” Oliver was very confused. “Maybe it’s just a coincidence.”

“What if it’s not a coincidence that the both of us met her.”

Oliver could see that Felicity was starting to get scared. Her hands were shaking and her voiced dropped. He suddenly pulled her into a soft hug and rubbed her back so she could calm down. 

“It’s alright Felicity.” 

“I’m just scared Oliver.” she was now sobbing.

Oliver pulled back to look her in the eye. 

“What are you scared about?” His voice sounded more concerned. 

“I know you told me that you feel like someone was watching us and i told you that you were just been paranoid, but lately i feel it too. Walking down the street and feeling like someone is following me around.”

More tears now rolling down her cheeks.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” Felicity felt Oliver tense up.

“Whoa. Oliver calm down. . It’s just a silly thought. Maybe it’s my subconscious trying to scare me.” Felicity reached out to Oliver so she could hold him.

“It’s just so silly.”

“You being in danger is not silly Felicity.”

“I’m fine Oliver. Really. Even if i was in any kind of danger you will always be there to save me. My hero.” Felicity wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince herself or Oliver.

“You sure? You were crying Felicity.” Oliver asked still a little concerned about his Felicity.

“One hundred percent.”she flashed his favourite Felicity Smoak smile.

Oliver exhaled and half smiled before pulling her closer to him and whispering 

“I Love You.”

“I Love You.” she responded.

Felicity stood on her toes to reach him but he met her half way and their lips touched. Oliver was grinning into the kiss.

When they finally pulled away Felicity yelled towards William’s room.

“Dinner’s ready Will.”

“Be right their.” They heard their son call back.

 

End of Chapter: Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry the chapters are so short I will try to make them longer.


	3. Chapter-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very dangerous people come looking for Felicity. Very unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So sorry it took me so long to update. I had a family emergency. I hope you like it. Thanks.

Take Me Back

By:FatimaTK 

Chapter: Three

Couple of weeks gone by since the couple’s conversation and Oliver had finally taken Felicity’s word that she wasn’t in any danger. Their ‘normal’ life continued until one Faithfull Tuesday afternoon.  
Felicity came home from the office early because she had to update their security in the bunker. She promised to do it last month but her new busy schedule did not allow it. “My company cannot run itself.” Was her defense. Finally today she would create an algorithm to improve their security protocol and also include a fingerprint and retinal scan. “It so easy Oliver.” That way people would stop waltzing in their like Star Labs. 

“Felicity. You said you’d be here two hours ago.” A concerned tone in Oliver’s voice. 

“Relax Oliver I’m alright. I came back home to change my clothes.”

Felicity said as she opened the door to their loft.

“What happened?”

“I may have spilled my lunch on my dress.”

“Seriously? It’s the second time this week love.” 

“In my defense I did tell you to make me a pb&j sandwich.” Felicity said cockily. 

“I thought you loved my Chicken Cordon Bleu.” He tried to sound hurt. 

“I do baby, but if you keep feeding me like this I’ll put on weight. Scratch that I did put on weight. Oliver why didn’t you tell me?”

“What are you talking about you look great.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me Oliver Jonas Queen. I am standing in front of a mirror now.”

“Well I can’t see you now but I know you look great.” In his soft voice.

“I need to start going to the gym.”

“Or you could work out with Dig and I in the bunker.”Oliver suggested.

“No thank you. Where is John anyways. I need you both to be their if you want me to put your biometrics in.”

“I called him he was helping Lyla with something but he is on his way now. Now can you please stop staring at yourself in the mirror and get dressed. Please.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

 

After a few minutes of silence, Felicity got dressed in a blue sapphire dress and grey jacket with her black heels. She was about to head downstairs when she heard their front door slam. Felicity was a little surprised. ‘Who could it be.’

“Oliver is William supposed to be home early today?”

“No it’s not a half day. Why?”

“I heard the front slam. Someone is here.” She took a deep breath.

“It’s probably Raisa, let me check.”

“Felicity please be careful.”

‘Downstairs seems quiet’ Felicity thought 

“Hello? Raisa?” 

Felicity called out but no response. 

“Maybe I’m beginning to hear things.”

“I don’t think so.” A firm voice said.

When suddenly about 10 men came out from different places in the living room and five more walked in through the door. They were dressed in black shirts and pants with white masks that covered their whole face except their eyes and mouths holes.The man that stood out the most was an average height male with black hair and scars that ran all over his face. He wasn’t wearing a mask. 

“Felicity what’s happening?” Oliver sounded terrified.

“Oliver help!” Was all she could say when one of the men took her phone and snapped it as if it was a kit kat bar.

 

Back at the foundry.

“Felicity! Felicity!” But no response the line was cut off.

“Damn it!” 

Oliver has never ran this fast before. He quickly grabbed his hood and put it on. He then took his bow. As he was headed for the elevator, John came out. He was shocked to see Oliver in his suit why didn’t he call him.

“Whao! What happened Oliver?”

“Felicity….” was all Oliver could growl through his teeth.

Diggle knew she had to be in danger. Only explanation as to why Oliver would be in full attack mode.

“Let’s go!”

John took out his gun and they entered the elevator.

Meanwhile back at the loft.

“What do you want!!!” Felicity yelled.

“We don’t have to do this the hard way. Come with us and it will be less painful.” The unmasked man voiced. 

“I am not going anywhere with you!”

“The hard way then. Take her.”

“No!! Let me go!!” One of the men grabbed her when suddenly….

Someone burst through the glass window and landed in the center of the room.

“Let her go!” The female voice yelled.

The Mysterious woman was slim, about average height, and she was wearing a black jeans pants, a gray shirt and a green jacket with a hoodie.

“What if I don’t?”

“I won’t tell you again.” She huffed removing her hoodie. Her Curly blonde hair that was put in a ponytail was now visible. But she was wearing a mask. Her identity was hidden.

The man scoffed… “Kill Her!” He ordered.

She took two small black pieces of metals from her jackets pocket. She pressed a little button and there length expanded by two feet, She placed them together and it turned into a five feet machined steel Escrima bo staff.

Before she could realize it, she was surrounded by at least eight men. Using her bo staff, striking, punching, and kicking her way past the killers. 

After knocking out all the men that tried to kill her, she was headed for the man that gave the order for her to be killed. He grabbed Felicity by the hair. She was in so much pain as tears rolled down her eyes. The man took out a gun and pointed it at Felicity’s head. 

Felicity was shaking with fear. She tried to get out of his hold but no success. She thought this was it: ‘The day I die’.

“Don’t do this.” The masked woman pleaded.

“After she is dead, I will kill you.” The man said smiling.

The masked woman was about to make her move when an arrow flew across the room and landed in the man’s chest. He let go of Felicity and fell to the ground. Rushing into the room was the Green Arrow and Spartan.

“Oh Thank God.” Felicity rushed over and held him for dear life. 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” He sounded terrified.

“Yes. I’m alright now.” Was all Felicity could say.

In the blink of an eye, a gust of wind came from nowhere and all of a sudden the man that the Green Arrow shot was gone. 

“What the hell.” Spartan spoke.

“A speedster.” The Blonde masked woman spoke.

Puzzled looks on everyone’s faces. 

“Think that’s my queue to leave.” Said the mystery blonde.

About to run out the door when another arrow flew across the room and landed on the wall next to the door. 

“Frack.”she mumbled. 

“Next one goes in your leg. Now turn around. Slowly.” The Green Arrow said.

Spartan who was ready to fire his gun asked: “who are you?” as she turned around. 

“There would be no need for that.” She says turning around hands in the air.

“Who are you. And why did you help me?” 

“She helped you?” asked Spartan.

“Yes. She saved me from all these men.” 

“All of them?” Spartan asked again sounding a little bit impressed as he glanced at the unconscious men on the ground.

“Who are you?” the Green Arrow pressed.

It took a while but the strange blonde woman sighed and removed her mask. 

“It’s you.” Oliver and Felicity whispered together.

“Surprise.” she said sarcastically.

“Wait.Who is she?” Spartan asked confused.

“Who are you? And i mean who are you really?”Felicity became very impatient.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe before saying.

“My name is Bella.Bella Moira Queen. And i am your daughter.”

 

End of Chapter- Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading. Hopefully I have the next chapter done by next Sunday. Thank you.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella explains to Team Green Arrow why she is here and who their dangerous new friends are.

Take Me Back

By: FatimaTK 

Chapter: Four

 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath before saying: 

“My name is Bella. Bella Moira Queen. And i am your daughter.”

The room was filled with nothing but silence for a good minute, until Felicity bursted out laughing. Confused looks on The Green Arrow and Spartan’s faces.

Her laugh came like a newly sprung leak, timid at first, stopping and starting but she wasn’t done yet from the way she rolled her blue eyes and half bit her lips it made Diggle to start laughing too. Oliver was really worried now. Bella looked at Felicity and John wondering ‘what was so funny?” After a good minute, Felicity finally spoke.

“I’m so sorry. Wow. You really got me there. This is one hell of a joke.” she says as she wipes the little tears from her eyes. 

You could tell by the way Oliver clenched his fists and teeth, he was really starting to get angry. 

“What joke are you talking about?” he nearly growled.

Bella stepped in closer and said.

“Does this look like a joke to you?” pointing at all the shattered glass, blood and unconscious men on the floor.

“I am not joking and i am telling you that i am your daughter. From the future.”

“Did you say daughter?” Oliver and Felicity asked at the same time.

“Did you say future?” Diggle asked.

“Yes Uncle John. Future.” Bella said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Oliver, Felicity and John were so shocked. Plus the looks on their faces. Priceless.

“How did you know?” John barely whispered.

“I know who all of you are. Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak-Queen AKA Overwatch. I also know that Aunty Thea used to be Speedy and Uncle Roy Arsenal.’’

“Let’s not forget about Uncle Barry or the Flash.” Bella said.

Oliver suddenly put his wife Felicity behind him and switched to attack mode.

“What do you want?” The Green Arrow took over.

“I’m not here to hurt anyone. I promise. I will explain everything later but we need to leave here now. They will be back soon.”

“Who are the They?” asked the Green Arrow.

“I will explain. Bunker?” 

Felicity pulled Oliver closer to her and whispered to him.

“How can we tell if she is telling the truth?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Oliver was confused. 

“You didn’t see what i saw here Oliver. These men they were here to kill. I would have been dead by now if not for her. I can’t really explain it but i feel like we can trust her.”

“Can we please speed this up a little bit? Like i said they will be back.” Bella interrupted Oliver’s and Felicity’s conversation. 

“Excuse us for a moment.” Felicity said rolling her eyes.

“What do we do then?” Felicity sounded scared.

“We could go to the bunker. If the threat that she claims is real, we would need to stay safe for a while. From there we will know what to do.”

“OK.” was all she could say.

They turned around to face Bella and John.

“Let’s Go!” The Green Arrow said.

 

It was a very quiet and awkward ride back to the bunker. Oliver, Felicity and John rode in their ‘arrow mobile’ as Cisco calls it. John was in the driver’s sit, Felicity in the front seat while Oliver was in the back. Kind of like old times. Although Bella rode her black Kawasaki motorcycle. It looked pretty cool Felicity thought. You could literally cut the tension in that van with a knife. Since neither Oliver nor Felicity were talking, Digg tried not to say anything but his mouth failed him.

“So a daughter huh? From the future too.” John tried to make it sound funny. 

Felicity just gave him a certain look from the corner of her glasses and shrugged but she didn’t say a word and kept staring out the window looking at their city. Digg looked at Oliver through the rear- view mirror and they made eye contact. Oliver put his right hand on Felicity’s shoulder and she turned around, looked at him with a half smile on her face and, kissed his hand. 

“Everything will be alright. I promise.” Oliver whispered.

All she could do was nod her head.

Few minutes later and they were back at the bunker. When they stepped inside, as Bella was looking around, she seemed sort of nonchalant. As if she was expecting somethings different. 

“So this is what the inside of the bunker looked like? Huh I imagined it being bigger. I mean it’s not that it’s small, it’s really spacious. It’s just not what i was expecting after all the times you guys told me about it.” she babbled.

Diggle couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“You said you would explain why you are here and who you really are.” Oliver Queen pressed.

“Well like i said my name is Bella. And i am your daughter. As for why i am here, it is because of you.” Bella turned and faced Felicity.

“Me? Why me?”

“Who are those people.” John asked Bella.

“The man with the disfigured face name’s Thomas. He is a trained assassin who has killed a lot of innocent people where i’m from.”

“Still doesn’t explain why they went after me though.” Felicity became impatient.

“Well Thomas works for a meta named Lord Vile. He has been my arch nemesis for over three years. He has done absolutely everything to try to kill me but no luck i guess. So to answer your question ‘they are here to kill you. That would wide me from the timeline and i will seize to excist.’ I would never let that happen though. I am here to protect you and if anybody wants you, they would have to go through me first. I promise i won’t let anything happen to you mom.” 

Bella’s eyes were starting to get watery and she moved closer to Felicity and held her hand but Felicity immediately dropped her hands and moved closer to her husband Oliver who was so upset and angry clentched his fists so hard if he were to open his hands, there would be bruises on his palm.

“I am not your mother! I don’t know who you think you are but you can’t just walk into our lives and claim to be our daughter from the future and tell me that there is some psycho meta who wants me dead!” 

Felicity was so upset, she looked like she wanted to scream. Oliver held her tight and tried to calm her down.”

“I am so sorry if i upset you but you have to believe me. You all are in danger. He will not stop. You have to trust me enough to help you. Please…” 

“Wait? William.” Bella whispered.

Bella exhaled as she tried to move to the elevator. An arrow flew across the room and landed on the wall just a few inches from Bella. Sensing a pattern here.

“You will stay the hell away from my son!” Oliver was already infront of Bella.

“William is not safe out there alone. I could just go and get him." Bella said.

“No! You are going to stay here. I will go and get my son!” 

 

End of Chapter- Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter: Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team learn another shocking thing about Bella.

Take Me Back

By: FatimaTK 

Chapter: Five

 

“Is it really necessary for me to be locked up in here?” 

Bella said as she held the bars of the cage or rather cell that she was now occupying. It was the same one that held Black Siren when she attached Team Arrow. The cage had a sonic dampening piece of tech that Cisco had made for the team. 

Although Bella and Oliver had come to an understanding. She could stay but would be locked up until further notice.

“Yes. Unless we have proof that what you claim is the truth, you will remain in here.” Oliver said as he came out from the bathroom in his normal clothes ready to go out and get William from school.

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you Oliver?” Digg said.

“No John it’ll be much wiser for you to stay here and keep an eye on her. We don’t know what she is capable of.” 

“I’m coming with you Oliver.” Felicity also came out in a more comfortable outfit and shoes.

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Bella said as she listens in on their conversation. 

“For once i agree with her.” Oliver said.

“Thanks?” Bella said sarcastically.

“ You should stay here where it is safe with Digg.” Oliver said as he moved closer to Felicity.

“No, I want to come with you out there, unsafe. William is my son too you know.” Felicity said as she put her hands on Oliver’s chest.

“I know but i would feel better knowing that you are here, safe. I won’t forgive myself if something were to happen to you out there and it’s my fault.”

“Do you really think I’ll be safe with her here. We still don’t know if she is telling the truth.”

“Ouch Felicity.” John said.

“You know what I mean John.”

“Don’t worry Digg is here. Plus if anything happens to you and she had anything do with it, I’ll come after you myself.” Oliver threatened as he turned to Bella.

“Don’t worry about that because like I said I’m here to help. Even if I’m locked up in here.” Bella rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” Felicity finally gave up.

Oliver kisses Felicity on her temple and pulls her into a very soft hug.

“Please be careful. Promise you’ll come back to me.”

Oliver sighed.

“Felicity..”

“Please.” She pleaded.

It took Oliver a minute to finally say the words:

“I promise.”

 

It has been a while since Oliver went out and Felicity had been pacing back and forth for the past thirty minutes. She looks really worried.

“What is taking him so long?” Felicity groans.

“He is alright Felicity. If something was wrong, he would call.” John reassures her. 

“Why don’t you just calm down and sit. They will be here soon.” Diggle says.

Felicity finally stopped pacing and sat in her computer chair next to John. He looked at Felicity across from where he was sitting and saw that her facial expression was all weird and so not ‘felicity’. She was basically brooding. 

John rolled his chair closer to Felicity’s and she turned around and looked at him.

“Felicity?” Diggle called in a very worried tone.

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?” 

“No. I’m not alright.” her voice broke.

“You know you can talk to me right?”

“Yea.”

“OK” John said and turned back around after Felicity turned around and went back to her brooding. 

It finally took a minute before Felicity spun her chair around and started to babble:

“I mean not less than twenty-four hours ago, everything was fine, normal! Well as normal as our lives are. I went to work, came back here we kicked some major ass, well you and Oliver kicked ass i was here but my point is i did not have a ‘daughter’ from ‘the future’ and there weren’t assassins trying to kill me and now my supposedly daughter is locked in a cage in the next room and my husband is out there with our son and we have no idea what is happening.” Felicity took a deep breath “I mean for the first time i don’t know what to do. I am helpless.” 

By the end of her monologue, her eyes were all teary. And little sobs escaped from her mouth.

“It’s alright Felicity.” Diggle stood up, and pulled her into a hug. She was now crying.

“Everything will be alright. I’m sure they will be here soon.” he rubbed her back.

She was really upset. They stayed in that position for a while. When Felicity finally pulled away, her cheeks were red and her eyes a little swollen. John passed her a tissue from the computer desk and hands it to her.

“Thank You.” She said in a groggy voice.

“It’s alright. Felicity.”

“I mean for everything.” She gave him a very weak smile.

John nodded and smiled. 

“I’ll go check on the prisoner.” Felicity said in a sarcastic voice.

“Alright.”

 

Felicity entered the next room with a glass of water in her hand and saw that Bella, was sitting on the floor of the cage very quietly. As soon as Bella spotted Felicity, she immediately rose and stood up. Then Felicity handed the glass of water to her and she took it almost immediately but had a very flabbergasted look on her face.

“Thanks.” Bella said. 

“I just thought you might be thirsty.” Felicity said in a very cold voice.

“I know me being here might not be easy for you. You don’t have to believe me all i am asking is that you just let me keep you and my family safe.” Bella said as she set the water down on the floor without drinking it. 

“Thanks but We will always keep each other safe.”

“Yea. Well Dad, sorry Oliver doesn’t know Zack like i do.”

“Zack?” Felicity asked as she stepped closer to her.

“That’s Lord Vile’s birth name.”

“Right.”

“He is not like your average Meta, he has killed a lot of people including….” Bella stopped herself and just looked at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Felicity.”

Felicity was about to ask what she was trying to say when Oliver walked into the room.

When she saw him, she had the biggest smile on her face and immediately ran into his arms. They held onto each other really tight. 

“Thank God.” she mumbled.

When they finally pulled apart she asked:

“Are you alright? Is William alright?”

“Yes. He is fine. With John in there.” 

Felicity looked a little bit calmer now. When she turned around to look at Bella who went back to sitting quietly. She had a little smile spread across her lips. 

“What’s going on here?” Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Nothing just asking her a few questions.” Felicity quickly answered. 

“About what?” Oliver asked again. 

Felicity was about to answer his question when all of a sudden, Oliver, Felicity and, Bella heard a gunshot coming from outside the door where John and William are. 

“William!” Oliver shouted.

“I knew they would come!” Bella said in a frightened voice. 

“Stay here Felicity.” Oliver said as he ran out the door. 

“Oh My God.” Felicity said as she tried to follow Oliver.

“No! You need to stay here!” Bella shouted. 

“No!” Felicity said “Oliver and William are out there.” 

“If you go out there, you are going to get the both of us killed. Open the cage, let me out.” Bella pleaded.

“I can’t do that.” Felicity said.

“LET ME OUT NOW!” Bella shouted on top of her lungs. And when she did that, Felicity could have sworn her eyes sparked. Just like electricity. 

That made Felicity move back. She lost balance and fell to the ground. 

“I’m sorry. Please open the door.” 

Nothing. 

“Oh f*ck it.” Bella said 

Then she stretched her hand out of the cage then rest her palm where Cisco’s tech was and then ‘boom’ there was a cracking noise and electrical sparks coming from the cage where she had put her palm. She then held the bars of the cage and electricity was flowing from her body to the bars. It was so hot the Aluminum Alloy started to reach its melting point. 

It was so intense. There was lightning all over Bella’s body. Felicity had to shield   
her eyes from it. After the cage was destroyed, Bella stepped out from the puddle of hot lava and went next to Felicity. 

“Please stay here.” She said in the sweetest voice. Then went out the door. 

The scene in front of Bella was this: William was behind Oliver, who was standing next to John and they both had their gun and arrow pointed at the Reverse Flash. 

“What do you want?” Oliver asked him. 

Nothing.

Then he fired an arrow but the reverse flash used his super speed and caught it. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He said as he dropped the arrow on the floor. 

“William go to the panic room. You and Felicity do not come out unless you hear me or John’s voice.” 

William ran into the room where Bella was locked in which also has a secret panic room built into it like the one from the reverse flash’s time vault for times like this. 

As soon as William was out of sight, Bella stretch her hand and her staff that was on the table all the way from across the room was in her hand like a magnet. 

“You really have the nerve to show up here.” 

She said as she jumped into the air and tackled the Reverse Flash onto the wall. She was pinning him by his neck with her staff. 

The End of: Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did we leave off again? Oh Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone. So sorry it took so long. School reopened and my schedule is really tight. Well here you go.

Take Me Back

 

By: FatimaTK.

Chapter: Six

As soon as William was out of sight, Bella stretched her hand and her staff that was on the table all the way from across the room was in her like a magnet. 

“You really had the nerve to show up here.”

She said as she jumped into the air and tackled the Reverse Flash onto the wall. She was pinning him by his neck with her staff.

“Whoa!” John said from across the room as him and Oliver moved closer to where Bella and Reverse Flash were.

“It’s nice to see you too.” The Reverse Flash could barely speak with a grin on his face. 

That made Bella to tighten her grip on his neck and that made him wince. 

“Easy.” Oliver said as he held her by the shoulder and she immediately let go of The Reverse Flash. 

“What do you want?” John asked.

“I’m not here to harm anyone. Well not yet at least.” He said as he took of his mask and standing there was Eobard Thawne. 

“He sent you didn’t he?” Bella asked as she stepped back from him.

“I have a message from Lord Vile.” 

“Right.” Oliver said as his grip on his bow tightened. 

“We are here for Bella Queen. Although it seems like she doesn’t want to come with us. If you stand in our way we will kill all of you starting with Mrs. Smoak-Queen. Basically you have two options, hand over Miss Queen or we kill your wife.” Eobard said as he turned to Oliver. 

“You have two weeks to think about it. Hand over Bella to us and your family will be spared. Stand in our way, well let’s just say it’ll get nasty.” 

A gust of wind and poof, he’s gone.

Bella turned to Oliver who was looking like he might punch someone. 

“Do you believe me now?” Bella said in a frightened voice.

“She was telling the truth.” Diggle said. The look on his face was sad. As if he felt guilt of something.

Bella rolled her eyes. 

“Of course I was.” 

Oliver did not say a word as he immediately headed to the panic room to get Felicity and William.

“Are you guys alright?” Digg asked as Oliver, Felicity and William came out of the panic room. 

“Yes.” William said as he clinged to Felicity’s arm. Felicity was clinging to Oliver’s hand for support.   
Lord knows she needed it.

“How did you do that?” Felicity asked totally avoiding John’s question. 

“What did she do?” John asked as he faced Bella. 

“She just melted that cage made of aluminum alloy with her bare hands.” 

“Your a Meta.” John said as he eyed the staff in her hand with the electricity sparks all around it.

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Felicity asked.

“You already thought I was here to murder you. If I told you I had powers you would think I was even more dangerous.” 

“You could have come out of that cage anytime. Why didn’t you?” Felicity asked as she held onto Oliver even tighter.

“Like I said, I’m here to protect you and our family.” Bella said in the calmest voice as she looked at the Queen Family.

“Wait. What is she talking about?” William asked.

“Nothing Buddy.” Oliver finally said before anyone could say something. “And who was that man?” 

“That would be the Reverse Flash.” Felicity said. 

“The Flash’s Reverse Flash? What did he want.” 

“Don’t worry about it Will.” Felicity pulled William closer to her and kissed him on his temple.

“What do we do now? They already know where we are.” Felicity asked Oliver.

He took a second before answering   
“Now. We go to Central City.”

 

About Three hours later.

 

Oliver, Felicity, John, William, and Bella walked into the cortex at Star Labs.  
In it was Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Ralph looking up on the big screen at a photo of a scary looking man. Probably the latest meta terrorizing Central City.

“Hey Guys.” Felicity said trying to put on a smile but totally failing.

“Hey Guys.” Said Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris.   
Caitlin and Iris already going to give Felicity a hug.

“Wait who are they?” Ralph asked as he tried to remember how they knew them.

“As usual Star Labs is poorly guarded.” Oliver said. 

“Wait who is this?” Barry asked as he looked at the strange looking blonde that looks so much like his friend Felicity.

“I’m Bella.” She said and went to hug Barry.

“You look good Uncle Barry.” 

“Thank you.” Barry slowly said looking so confused.

“She is our daughter.” Felicity said sarcastically. 

“So she claims.” Oliver said as he shot Bella a dirty look.

“Not again.” Iris mumbled.

Then a very young looking brunette came into the cortex wearing a star labs shirt and a bottle of water in her hand.

“Oh hi.” She said as she looked at the visitors in the cortex.

She looked around and her face immediately lit up when she saw someone. 

“Bella? What are you doing here?” 

“Hey Nora.” Said Bella and hugs the friendly brunette.

“Who is this?” Felicity asked Iris.

“This is Nora, our daughter.” Iris said as she looked at Barry.

“Oh My God.” Felicity squirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry if it was a little bit short. Stay tuned for more chapters and please check out my short story of Felicity and William.


	7. Chapter: Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! :D

Take Me Back

By: FatimaTK 

Chapter: Seven

A very young looking brunette came into the cortex wearing a Star Labs shirt with a bottle of water in her hand

“Oh hi.” She said as she looks at the visitors in the cortex.

She looked around and her face immediately lit up when she saw someone familiar.

“Bella? What are you doing here?

“Hey Nora.” Said Bella and hugs the friendly brunette.

“Who is this?” Felicity asked Iris.

“This is Nora, our daughter.” Iris said as she looked at Barry.

“Oh My God.” Felicity squirms.

“Alright Barry. What did you do?” Was Oliver’s first response to the scene in front of him.

“What.. I didn’t do anything. Why do you think this is my fault? Wait you know what don’t answer that.”

“This is not my Dad’s fault.” Nora said when she finally pulled away from Bella.

“So you two just decided to have a little trip back in time?” Cisco said and bursted out into a laughter.

“To be honest I didn’t know Nora was here.” 

“Neither did I. The last time I saw you was at…..” Nora was about to finish her sentence when Bella gave her a sign basically telling her to stop what she was saying.

“Never mind...”

“It’s nice to see you all again but why are you here exactly? I’m sure you have your hands full in Star City.” Iris asked.

“Hey William. Why don’t I show you where we keep all the snacks. Cmon.” Caitlin said trying to get William out of the room.

“We were just paid a visit by Thawne.” Oliver said.

“What did he want.” Barry’s face went from concern straight to anger.

“No big deal really. Just him telling us to hand Bella up to them or they will kill me and everyone we love and care about.” Felicity tried to make it sound so casual but everyone can hear the tremor in her voice.

“Oh my god. Are you ok?” Iris went and gave Felicity another hug.

“I’m fine Iris.” She was totally lying.

“But how does that explain why she is here?” Ralph said.

“If she is really their daughter from the future and Felicity dies, she will be wiped out from the timeline.” Wells explained.

“Like what happened to Eddie and Thawne.” Iris said as she remembers that very sad and painful memory.

“Who is this?” John asked as he eyed Ralph.

“Ralph Dibny or the elongated man.” Ralph said as he stretched his hand to where Digg was standing for a handshake.

“That’s not weird at all.”

“John Diggle. Spartan.” John shaked his hand.

“I’m so sorry your going through this Felicity.” Barry Said.

“Yeah. Well it’s not your fault. And I’m fine really…” Felicity moved closer to Oliver and held his hand for dear life. She was squeezing it hard although Oliver didn’t seem to mind instead he rubbed her back as if trying to calm her down.

“Is there anything we can do?” Iris asked.

“Sort of why we are here. We need someplace to crash and if they decide to come back, we will be ready.” Oliver explained.

“Whatever you need. We are here for you.” Barry Said.

“Thank you.” Was all Felicity could say her voice sounding high pitched.

“Who is that?” Diggle asked pointing to the Meta on the screen.

“That would be Adrenaline. Named by our dear Cisco. He has the powers to make one get high on vertigo sort off like top.”   
Harry explained. 

“We were just about to go have a chat with him before you guys walked in.” 

“Why don’t I come with you?”   
Oliver asked.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem too fine.”

“Exactly. I need to punch something or someone.” Oliver clenched his teeth and gave Felicity’s hand a little squeeze. 

“Okay.” 

“Would you guys like some help?” Bella asked.

“No! Nooo. We got this.” Oliver quickly interrupted.

“Sort off like old times.” Barry Said.

“I guess we’ll be here.” Cisco Said.

“We’ll be back soon.” Green Arrow and Flash left after kissing their wives.

“I’ll go check on William.” Felicity excused herself. 

“I could tell by your fierceness and well genetics that you are also a vigilante?” Iris asked.

“Yes Auntie. I am.”

“What’s your code name? And please tell me I came up with it.”

“No sorry you didn’t Uncle Cisco. My code name is ‘RECKONING’

“Whoa!” Cisco Said. 

“That sounds really… Badass!” 

William said coming into the cortex with Felicity. Although she didn’t say anything and just stood there.  
‘Yea. She is very badass.’ Felicity thought remembering the fight in their loft less than 24 hours ago.

“Thanks Will.” 

 

“You also have powers right?” William asked. 

“What are your powers?” Wells asked.

“Electricity.” 

“That’s awesome.” William Said. 

“That’s the first time you’ve told me that. You always tell me my powers are dangerous and I should be careful so I don’t hurt myself or others.” 

“What is she talking about?”

“Nothing Will don’t worry about it.” Felicity shot Bella a glance.

“ So you could electrocute me right now if you wanted to?”

“Yes. But I would never do that.” 

“Right. Because you are so good.” Felicity said rolling her eyes.

“I don’t consider myself good. We all do things we aren’t proud of. But I also don’t consider myself evil either.”   
Bella said.

“How old are you?” Felicity asked.

“I’m twenty.”

“And when is your birthday?”

“January 28th.”

“What year?” 

“I don’t think it’s wise telling you that.” 

“She’s right Felicity. The timeline has rules against these sort of things.”

“Well if you don’t mind.Caitlin could you please run a DNA test for me?” Felicity asked as Caitlin came into the room.

“Um. Sure. This way Bella.” 

“Okay. Like I said I will submit myself to any test you want me to take because, I’m not lying.” 

“Great.” Felicity said.

Caitlin escorted Bella to the lab. 

“Excuse me.” Felicity said as she headed out of the room.

“I’ll got after her.” Iris said.

“William can you play call of duty.”   
Cisco Said.

“Yes I can.” 

“Great. Just got the new on yesterday. What do you say we test it out?” 

“Ok.”

 

Meanwhile on the field….

 

“Something tells me you are avoiding a certain someone.” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“A little bit. I could cut the tension from you with a knife.”

“Are you alright with Nora being here?” 

“I guess. I mean it was freaky and weird, it still is but, she is me and Iris’ daughter. We have so many things in common. With us both being speedsters and all. From the look of things you and Bella seem to be alike too.”

“Just because she can fight doesn’t mean she is my daughter.”

“Man she is an exact replica of you and Felicity.” 

“Yeah. It could be a mask for all we know. Plus she shows up and then brings with her all these troubles including Thawne. And my wife. Her life is being threatened! She better be telling the truth. For her sake.”

“There is Adrenaline.” Barry says. 

 

Back at Star Labs….

 

“Felicity? Are you ok?” 

“Hmmm. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? Everything is great. I’m not freaking out. I’m great.”

“Okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Well I’m here for you. Okay?” 

“Thanks Iris.”

“Do you believe her?” 

“Who. Bella?”

“No. Nora. Do you truly believe she is your own flesh and blood?”

“Yea. I do.”

“How are you and Barry ok with this?”

“We got used to it I guess. After everything that’s happened, this doesn’t seem that impossible either. We just have to deal with it in our own ways.”

“Right.”

“I know the circumstances with her being here are awful but, you have to be a bit curious and excited. There is a very beautiful and, badass young lady in there and she claims to be your daughter. Be a little patient for the DNA results. You’ll know how to deal with it. And you have nothing to worry about Felicity. You’ll be safe. Oliver will never let anything bad happen to you. We will help you no matter what.” 

“Thank you.” Felicity said in a whisper and hugged Iris. 

Then Caitlin came in.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything but, the boys are back.” 

 

“How’d it go? Are you guys ok?”   
Felicity asked as her and Iris walked into the room followed by Bella and Nora.

“Great Adrenaline is in the pipeline now.” Barry Said.

“Where is William?” Oliver asked.

“Playing video games with Cisco.” John said. 

Peep Peep Peep…

“What is that?” Barry asked.

“I put an alert for the DNA test results.” Caitlin said.

“What DNA result.” Oliver said.

“I asked Caitlin to run one on Bella.” She explained to Oliver as she moved closer to him for them to brace each other.

“And??”

“ There is a 99.9 percent chance she is your daughter.” 

“If not well she is being really thorough.” John said.

At that, Felicity’s mind went blank and she was a little bit relieved and happy with this news. She also felt Oliver release a breath she didn’t know he was holding. Yes Bella might be from the future, but she was hers and Oliver’s.   
She couldn’t help but smile a little.

“What now?” John said breaking her from her train of thoughts.

“Now we train. We let them know we are not giving Bella up and if they want to fight, let them come take a shot.” Oliver Queen said looking at his wife who was smiling and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter:)


	8. Chapter Eight

Take Me Back

By: FatimaTK 

Chapter: Eight

 

It had been a week now since Oliver and Felicity found out that Bella was actually their biological daughter. It has been weird and awkward at certain times, but she and Felicity had started to bond. 

They have so many things in common. She was so smart, she was caring and definitely babbled. A lot.

Oliver on the other day has not really had that bondage yet. He tries not to show it much but, he only talks to Bella if he has questions about Lord Vile and what his fighting looks like.

Thea had came to Central City to help out. Oliver though it was a bad idea she did want to leave all the toxicity behind but, she insisted that it was Felicity her sister in-law. She made a very strong case. He couldn’t protest. Roy was following a lead about the Lazarus pits that Merlyn had left behind.

William, went to an Argus safe house with Lyla and JJ. John decided it would be safer if they stayed there and they probably shouldn’t take Thawne’s word that they wouldn’t do anything Until the two weeks period is over. And right now, they were half way through it.

“Zack, is a very powerful Meta with Super strength. Not as strong as Supergirl but, he is very strong. Plus he is a very ruthless fighter. Will kill you at any given chance he gets.”

“Other than the usual amount of minions, Zack’s right hand man is Silicon. The one with the scars that attacked you in the loft. He is tough too. Gonna be a hard one to beat.” 

Bella explains to team Flash and Arrow except Felicity and Iris. They were keeping tabs on the time travelers. They stood in the speed lab training. It had been nonstop because Oliver was pushing everyone a little too hard. His reason is they should be prepared for anything. 

“Let’s not forget Reverse Flash.” Nora Said.

“We can handle Thawne.” Barry Said looking at his daughter Nora.

“I’m sure you and Thea will be able to handle Silicon. I’ve got Zack.” Oliver said.

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Zack is mine.” Bella said.

“If he really is that dangerous and powerful, i think it’ll be best if I fought him. I’m sure he’ll want to come after Felicity himself that’s why it has to be me.”

“We’ll help in whatever way we can.” Cisco said.

Bella did not respond instead started to brood. Just like Oliver did.

“Let’s go again.” 

They spared each other. Nora and Barry taking slow punches at each other. Testing their speed. Diggle shooting at them once in a while, Cisco and Ralph. Thea sparing with Oliver and Bella. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Dad. Are you okay??” Bella said she had landed a very solid punch on Oliver’s face whilst fighting. 

“I’m fine don’t worry about it.” Oliver tried to shrug it off.

“You are pretty good actually. For you to land a punch on Ollie.” Thea Said.

“Yeah well I was taught by the best.” Bella looked at Oliver. 

“How does Lord Vile’s powers work? And also that is the lamest name ever.” Cisco Said.

“He experimented on himself with very dangerous drugs and they mutated his genes and gave him meta human strength so he became immune to them.”

“If we knew the type of drugs he used, we could try to make an antidote or something that could neutralize his powers long enough for us to get him.” Cisco Said. 

“I have a way to get access to his medical records?”

“That could work.”

“Caitlin, Harry and I will start working on it.” 

“Need any help?” Bella asked.

“I majored in Biochemistry and Computer Science. I could help you figure it out.” Bella said.

“Great. Let’s go.” Harry Said.

Bella, Cisco, Harry and Caitlin exited the speed lab. 

“We are gonna take a break.” John said.

Everyone left the speed lab except Oliver and Thea.

“You know this is not really how I anticipated I would meet my niece. She is amazing Ollie.”

“Yeah. I guess she is.”

“Are you ok? I know you don’t easily trust people..”

“That’s the thing, I do trust her. I just don’t know what to do or say to her. It’s all just weird.”

“Well she obviously loves, and looks up to you. What you need is to spend some quality time with her and get to know her a little bit. You both already have a lot in common. Loosen up a little towards her.”

“I will take your advice. Thank you.”

“Good.”

“You know I’m so glad you're here. I missed you so much. How are things with you and Roy.”

“Things are great. We are really happy.”

“Good. I’m so happy for you guys.” 

“I was hoping to spend some time with you guys and William after all this is over. I really miss you.”

“We miss you too. One thing a time.”

Felicity walks into the room. 

“Hey.”

“I’m gonna go get something to eat. You guys want anything?” Thea asked.

“No thank you.”

“Ok.”

She left. 

“Are you ok?” Felicity asked.

“Yes I am.”

Oliver pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. 

“What happened to your face?”

“We were training and Bella accidentally hit me. I’m alright.”

“Ouuu. Like father like daughter I guess.” 

She placed a kiss on the tiny bruise on his cheek.

“I just talked to Lyla. They are alright. Although William misses us.”

“I’m sure he does. I miss him too. We’ll be together soon. I promise. I won’t let anything or anyone come between or try to destroy our Family. I will always protect you guys.”

“Bella included?”

“Yes. Including Bella.” 

With that, Felicity pulled Oliver closer and kissed him. The kiss was long. Slow but very passionate and was slowly accelerating. 

When suddenly, they were interrupted by John when he cleared his throat. 

“I forgot something. Carry on.” He said as he left.”

A little chuckle escaped both their lips and Oliver kissed her on last time. Then they headed out.

 

It was 5:15 am the next morning. Bella was sitting in the cortex all alone staring at a photo in her hand. Oliver was passing by and saw her sitting in the dark. He walked in. 

“She immediately sensed his presence, put the photo face down and looked at him. 

“Good morning Dad.”

“Good morning.”

“Are you alright? Why are you sitting in here alone in the dark.”

“I couldn’t sleep. So I decided to train a little.”

“I understand. Doing what we do, it’s sometimes hard to find some sleep at night.”

“Yeah.”

“Look. I know I have been hard on you since you showed up and I’m sorry. I’m not so great on first impressions.”

“Oh no. You don’t have to apologize. I get it. A strange girl comes and said she is your daughter from the future and suddenly your wife’s life is in danger. I guess it is somewhat crazy.”

“Just a little bit.” 

Bella smiles. 

Oliver’s breath catches for a second. As if he was seeing her for the first time.  
She was so beautiful. A perfect image of Felicity but she had his eyes. And Moira’s smile.

“You look just like your mom but you have my eyes. When you smile you look like my mom.” He said very quietly.

“You always told me that.”

“I was um about to go for my morning run. Would you mind coming with and maybe if I weren’t intruding, you could tell me a little bit about yourself ?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for more:D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flarrow continue to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey People. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a little bit of writers block. Wasn’t getting inspired. Anyways now I’m back!

Take Me Back 

By: FatimaTK 

Chapter Nine

 

Five days remaining. The time travelers will be here to make good on their promise in five days. Some progress have been made with Team Arrow and Team Flash. Team Flarrow if you will. The antidote they discussed was a little bit of a challenge but, they seemed to have figured it out with the help of Bella and Nora. Being from the future had its perks when it came to advanced knowledge and technology.

Oliver and his daughter’s relationship have also gotten better. The run they had together really helped. Oliver has learned a lot about Bella since. Her favorite meal was his Chicken Cordon Bleu and her favorite color was green. Although anyone could have guessed that. 

Oliver and Barry thought it was time for them to know the capacity of Bella’s powers. They went to an open Star Labs field that was cleared with nothing but utility poles with electricity running through them. 

Everyone except for Wells, Ralph, Iris, Nora and Thea were at the field. Although Felicity was feeling a little bit under the weather, Oliver though it best if she came because he always wanted to be around Felicity for her protection but I don’t think that was the only reason. 

“What exactly can you do?” Cisco asked.

“This.” 

Bella demonstrates as she shoots little rays of positive electricity from her hands at the dummies they have placed across the field.

“I can also create something like a rope made of electricity that way I can bound someone without actually tying them up. Comes in handy.”

“Would you please demonstrate Bella.” Caitlin asked.

“On the dummy? Sure” 

“I think it would be better for us to see what you could do to an actual person. Any volunteers?” Cisco asked as he stepped back.

Everyone stepped back. No one came forward so her Dad decided to.

“I don’t think that is a good idea Oliver”  
Felicity said very concerned.

“I agree with mom. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oliver they are right let me do it.” Barry Said.

“It’s alright. I can handle it.”

Felicity’s throat suddenly went dry.

“And please don’t hold back.” Oliver said.

Bella’s eyes become even bluer whenever she used her powers like she was right now on her Dad.  
She stretched her hands towards him and electrocuted Oliver. He immediately fell to his knees and groaned in pain. She then molded what looked like a rope around him. Oliver’s groanings turned to yelling. 

“Okay that’s enough!” Felicity shouted.

Bella immediately stopped and drained the electricity she placed on Oliver back to herself. 

“I’m so sorry.” She exhaled quietly.

Felicity went and knelt in front of her husband to see how he was doing. 

“Are you ok Oliver?” She could barely say. 

“I’m alright Felicity.”

Oliver took a minute to gather his strength and stood. 

“She can pack a punch.” He said while smiling at their daughter Bella.

“Do you ever run out of electricity.” John asked.

“No I do not. Electricity is all over my body. Although I do need to juice myself up once in a while. By draining anything with electricity in it. Sort of why I have this staff. It has a circuit in it that generates energy from sunlight and turns it into electricity for me in case of emergencies.”

“That’s genius sort of like a personal food source. What genius came up with that?” Cisco asked.

“You did.”

“I did? Awesome.”

Everything was going great. Until five men started to approach where Oliver, Felicity, Bella, Barry, John, Cisco and Caitlin were. They were on foot and seemed to be taking their time. 

The Team were suddenly aware of their presence and immediately went into defense mode. Oliver quickly put his wife Felicity behind him. In a blink of an eye, Barry used his super speed and Oliver had on his quiver and his bow in his hand. Digg always had a gun on him so he just took it out. Cisco and Caitlin were ready to use their powers. 

Bella, had already taken out her bow staff and was standing beside Oliver ready. Her eyes were flickering.

“Do you know them?” Oliver asked Bella.

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve met Silicon.” 

The men were closer and Team Arrow did recognize one of them. The guy that wanted to kill Felicity in their loft with the scars on his face. 

“What do they want?” Barry asked

“I don’t know. Be ready for anything!” Bella growled.

The visitors were five feet away from Oliver, Barry and Bella. 

“I see you’ve made new friends.”  
Silicon said to Bella. 

“What can we do for you?”  
Barry asked.

“Lord Vile wanted to make sure you remember the details for our negotiations. But from what I see here, you don’t really want to take the easy way out of this.”

“We are not negotiating with you! And you will not harm anyone from my family!”

“That depends on you. Simply give us the girl and we will spare your wife’s life.”

“You are sick if you think we are going to give you our daughter!” Felicity said as she stepped out from behind Oliver and stood next to him and Bella. 

“You are even more naive in you younger age Mrs Queen.”

Felicity scoffs.

“I will inform Lord Vile that you haven’t changed your minds.”

“No. You tell Lord Vile that if he wants to threaten me and my Family, he should do it face to face and stop being a coward!”

“I assure you. Lord Vile is everything but a coward.”

“Five more days. Hope we settle this like civilized people.”

Silicon and his minions turned their backs and returned the same way they came.

Although, Oliver and the Team did not for once turn their backs on them until they were totally out of sight.

“Are you ok?” Oliver finally asked Felicity.

“Yes. I am.”

“How did they even find us?” Caitlin asked.

“Thawne.” Barry said quietly.

“We should really start going back to Star Labs.” John said.

“Great idea.” 

 

They arrived back at Star Labs.

“Hey so how did it go?” Iris came into the cortex and saw that they were back.

“It all went well until we were paid a visit from the time travelers.”

“Are you guys ok? What did they want?!” 

“Nothing really. They just wanted to know if we’ve changed our minds.”

“We certainly haven’t.” Felicity made it clear.

“I know we haven’t really discussed it but after we beat them, what exactly are we going to do with Lord Vile?” Iris asked. 

“Huh. I guess we would lock him in the pipeline and Bella will take him back to the future to face further punishments? Bella?” Felicity asked.

“No.”

“What do you mean by no.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“What?!”

“When we capture him, I am going to kill Zack.”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you liked it :D
> 
> Later.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a flashback from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. I do not own most of the characters they belong to Warner Bros and DC.

Take Me Back

By: FatimaTK 

Chapter Ten.

Flashback. From Bella’s POV.

“They are inside. The heat signature reads that there are five people inside. I’m positive that he is in there.”

“Great. Now let’s speed this up I want to go home. Ladies first.” 

I rolled my eyes. 

I kicked the door open and there they were packaging the drugs.

“Sorry to interrupt boys but playtime’s over. And I’m gonna need to turn you guys in now.” I said.

They all reached for their guns on the table. The Green Arrow then shot an arrow and it landed on one of the gang members shoulder.

He fell to the ground and screamed in pain. The other four opened fire on us. We immediately ran for cover. 

“Kill them!” The Dealer ordered.

I took an arrow from my quiver and shot one of the men across the room. I looked over and saw Tommy fighting them trying to hold his fort. 

I looked across the room and saw that the Dealer was trying to escape. He was running towards the door and I went after him.

Tommy can handle himself. I thought.

I shot an arrow and it landed in the wall right next to where he was.

“There is nowhere you can go where we can’t find you.” I said.

“Your right. So I’m gonna finish this and kill you once and for all.” The Dealer said as he took out his very big knife and headed towards me.

He swung the knife in the air towards me, I dodged it and punched him on his side before using my feet to kick him which knocked him off balance. Using my bow, I hit him on the face and he fell on the ground dropping the knife. I kicked it farther away from us and punched him again on the face with all my might.

The Green Arrow ran towards me and the now unconscious Dealer. One of Star City’s newest drug suppliers. 

“You done?” He asked me from behind.

“Mmhmm.” I replied.

“Did you alert the SCPD?” I asked turning towards him.

“Yes they are on there way.”

“We have to go now we promised William we will have dinner tonight. He wants to introduce his boyfriend.” 

“I’ll be sure to be the disapproving younger brother.” 

“You will do no such thing. He really likes this one. He won’t shut up about him. Please be nice.”

I gave him the look he once admitted that he fears. Said it resembles Moms angry face. 

“Fine but first I need a shower.” Tommy Said.

“No argument there. You stink.” 

“How nice of you to mention.” 

“Anytime. Now let’s head back.”

We rode our motorcycles back to the bunker. Well the new and improved Arrow Cave.   
After stepping out from the elevator, we saw William sitting there waiting for us.

“Everything alright Will?” I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

“Thought we were supposed to have dinner and meet the new boyfriend.” Tommy Said while putting his bow and quiver on the table.

“He had to cancel. Family emergency. I thought you two would be getting ready for dinner but then I remembered it was the two of you after all and decided to stop by and see how things were going on this side of our mission for saving our city.”

“Decided to put one more very bad guy in jail before calling it a night. You know just the normal Queen family business.” 

“Totally normal.” William repeated.

“Please we are everything but normal.” 

“You are not wrong Tommy. So what now?” I asked.

“You know it has been a while since the three of us hung out.”

“That’s because you are always so busy being the mayor.” Tommy protested.

“Your right and that’s on me. So tonight let’s not let all the delicious food I cooked go to waste. You all change from all that leather and let’s go eat.”

“Okay. Give us a few would you.”

“I call dibs!” I shouted running towards the bathroom.

“But you take so long. I’ll be out in five minutes and then it’s all yours.” Tommy called after me.

“You snooze you lose Tommy.” I said heading towards the bathroom.

Sigh. 

“Brace yourself Will were gonna be here for a while.”

“I heard that!” 

Chuckles.

 

Back to the present. Star Labs.

 

“When we’re capture him, I am going to kill Zack.”

“That wasn’t the plan.” Oliver said firmly.

“It’s has always been my plan. And I suggest nobody stand in my way!”

“We don’t kill people. No matter how much they deserve it Bella.” Barry Said.

“That’s the thing, Lord Vile does deserve to die!”

“You are not killing him end of discussion.”  
Oliver practically growled.

Bella scoffed. 

“Are you kidding me right now Dad. Are you seriously about to pull another because I say so?”

“Bella i think what Oliver is trying to say is that we need to find another alternative because killing Zack is not the solution.”  
Felicity said in a calm voice. 

“It is for me. Do you know how many people he has murdered in cold blood?!” 

“That still doesn’t justify it Bella. If you kill him, what would be the difference between you and him?” John asked.

“He deserves to die!”

“Bella? Where is this coming from?!” Felicity asked.

“Forget it Okay. I will get it done myself.”

“Bella! What are you not telling us?!”

“He killed Tommy. Okay? He killed Tommy and he does not deserve to live or have my mercy!” Bella said on the verge of tears and exited the cortex.

“Tommy? Who is Tommy?” Iris asked Nora.

“Tommy was her brother. Your son.” She said looking at Oliver and Felicity.

“He died a few months ago where were from. I’m sorry. Excuse me.” Nora exited the cortex and followed Bella.

Nora entered the training area and saw Bella kicking and punching the dummy. This was what she did when she was angry or sad. The last kicked sent the dummy no more than five feet away.

“I would give you a hug, but I don’t want to end up like that guy.”

Bella didn’t say anything and just gave Nora a very weak smile. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nora asked going closer to Bella.

“I know it has been a while now. But thinking and talking about it, just reopens the wound. Everything. Every pain I felt is coming back and God it hurts so much.”

“I know. And I am so sorry. I know it’s not the same I mean he was your other half but I miss him too. So much.”

“I’m sorry Nora. I know you are also hurting. I am totally being selfish.”

“No of course not. You are not being selfish.” 

Nora went closer and hugged Bella very tightly. 

“It’s ok to grieve. No one will ever judge you for grieving your brother. Especially not me. Just take comfort in the fact that he is in a much better place now and know that he loved you very much.” Nora sniffed tears now falling from her face.

“He loved you too Nora.” 

“Yeah and he was loved and will forever be loved.”

“Do you want me to bring you a bottle of water?”

“No I just want to feel something. Anything.”

“You do know I can go and bring water without you even being aware of me breaking the hug?”

A tiny laugh escaped Bella.

“Yay. I got a laugh out of you.”

“Thank you Nora.”

“Of course. I am here. Anything you need.”

Nora was facing the door and she saw Oliver and Felicity standing over it. 

“Bella?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you should talk to them now.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’ll be right outside of you need me Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Nora walked past Oliver and Felicity and gave them another apologetic smile. 

“Tommy huh?” Oliver tried to make it sound casual but failed miserably.

“He was my twin. My better half.”

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Felicity asked going closer to Bella to hold her hand.

“The timeline has very specific rules. You cannot know things like this.”

“We are so sorry Bella. I cannot imagine what you have been through.” Felicity said once more. 

“Now that I think about it, I realize this is all my fault.”

“What do you mean Bella.”

“That night, Tommy wanted to go home. He was preparing to visit you guys in the morning for brunch but I convinced him to go out there with me to get Zack. We had intel where he would be and I drove my brother to his death. All this time I blamed Zack but it’s all my fault. I killed Tommy.”

Bella was sobbing so hard and felicity hugged her. They were around the same height. Bella was slightly taller. Felicity stroked her back like Oliver does to her and try to soothe her.

“Please don’t blame yourself Bella. This is not your fault. I assure you. It is the fault of only one man and I seriously do not even want to say that ridiculous name.” 

“I can see you got that trait from me. Hear this from someone who blames practically everything on himself, this isn’t on you Bella. Tommy’s death was not your fault. Please don’t carry that guilt on your shoulders, they will weigh you down.”

Bella and Felicity stood there like that hugging for a very long time. Felicity whispered soft soothing words into her ear. Oliver stood there looking at his wife and future daughter. Breathing in the view and the information he just learned about his Son. Tommy.  
How ironic Oliver though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for next time. We are almost at the finish line.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds a way to stop Lord Vile. Bella and Thea share an intimate moment. So does Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry it has been a while. I wasn’t getting a bit inspired. But I’m back now.

Take Me Back

By: FatimaTK

Chapter: Eleven.

 

Everyone had finally found out what Bella was hiding. Her brother was killed by Lord Vile and she wanted revenge. She wanted to hurt him just like he hurt Tommy. She wanted that more than anything. 

Oliver and Felicity had tried to talk her into doing things the right way and letting justice take its course. Although it might have seemed like she listened, Bella is still very determined to kill Zack. 

“We haven’t really had any time to actually talk Bella. Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee from Jitters?” 

“I would really like that Auntie Thea.”  
She replied.

“Felicity. Would you like to join us?”   
Thea asked Felicity who was sitting and absentmindedly looking at her phone. 

“Huh?!” She seemed startled.

“Bella and I are going to Jitters. Do you want to come with?” Thea spoke again as they moved closer to her. 

“No um. I’m not feeling like coffee right now.”  
She answered and scowled at the thought.

“Mom?”

“Mmm.”

“Are you ok? You seem off and you don’t want coffee?”

“Yeah she is right Felicity. You ok?”

“Ladies I’m fine. I caught a bug plus the stress of everything going on is not really helping. I just need rest.” 

“You sure?”   
Bella asked again she looks really concerned. 

“I’m fine. Go have some coffee but please be careful.” She stood up and hugged her daughter then Thea. 

“We’ll be fine. And honestly have you seen your daughter? She can kick ass!” Thea said firmly.

“Yeah. She is great like that.”

“Ok later Mom.”   
Thea and Bella exited the room leaving Felicity with her thoughts. 

‘I need to find Oliver. But first I need to vomit.’ 

 

 

Thea and Bella sit down with their coffees at a table in Jitters. 

“We really don’t take advantage of this city when we visit. It is really beautiful.”  
Thea said as she stares at the tall buildings and fancy restaurants outside the window. 

“Well you guys are always busy I guess. Besides Star City is just as beautiful.”

“Yeah you’re right. Although sometimes one gets tired of seeing and eating at the same places.” 

Bella smiles and Thea stares at her lovingly. 

“You know you have my mother’s smile.”  
She said with a huge smile herself.

“Dad always says that.”

“I’m sure he does. You are beyond what I ever imagined my niece would be like. I have only known you for about a week now and I love you more and more each day.”

“I love you too Auntie Thea.”

“I know I cannot know any spoilers but at least tell me you and I are close in your time.”

“Of course. You used to come over almost every Christmas and would buy a ridiculous amount of things for Tommy, William and Myself. 

Bella first smiled at the memories then her face later became sadder and Thea obviously notices. 

“I am so sorry about your brother Bella. I cannot even imagine what you must be going through. I don’t know what I would do if I lost Ollie. You are incredibly brave and strong. I know he is looking over you right now.”

“Yeah.”

“Hope you don’t mind me asking but what was he like?”

“Tommy was amazing. My guardian angel. Everyone’s really. He always looked out for us. It’s funny you always tell me that he looks and acts like Dad did at his age. He is one of a kind. He lived for fun and wild experiences. He also loved visiting you and Uncle Roy.”

“My nephew sounds wonderful.”

“That he was.”

“Tell me Bella. Is he a great cook like your Dad?”

“Oh my Yes! They both are. William and Tommy. I didn’t have the luxury of inheriting that gene. I guess the boys beat me to it.”

“Well you are Felicity’s daughter.”  
The ladies picked up their coffees and took a sip. They spent the time talking and getting to know one another. Thea shared stories of her and Ollie’s childhood that Bella haven’t heard of yet. It was going great. 

 

 

“I figured it out!” Exclaimed Cisco and everyone turned around to look at him.

“Well go on. What?!” Harry said irritated.

“Calm down Squidward.”

“Boys?!” Caitlin said firmly. 

“I found something in one of the futuristic hologram thingies that Bella provided to us and it says here that one of the main elements in Lord Vile’s serum is Tennessine. We all know that the atoms in this element are highly reactive if the proton to neutron ratio is imbalance.”

“What you are saying is we have to find a way to increase the number of neutrons in the atom and apply that to Lord Vile.” Said Caitlin as she typed into her computer.

“We can make it liquid or a form of gas. Wherein it’ll be easier to administer and have more effect.”  
Harry added.

“Yes exactly!” Cisco smiled pleased as they have finally found a way to stop Lord Vile. 

“Even though the idea is brilliant, we are forgetting one very crucial piece. Yes he will be rendered weak and if we are lucky, it might knock him out for a while but we all will be exposed to so much radiation.”  
Caitlin said as she showed her screen to the boys. The screen had graphs and a number that reads 500,000 millrems. 

“You are right. We need a place where we can contain all that radiation and not expose it to the public. That might also give us an advantage.”

“What about us. Being exposed to that much radiation is enough to kill you.” 

“Well we found a solution. Now we just need to come up with a safety plan.” 

Everyone signed from exhaustion. 

“We should update everyone on what we just discussed. Maybe someone might have an idea.” Caitlin said. 

“Attention Team Flarrow!” Cisco Said in the loudspeaker. 

“Team Flarrow?”

“You like it it’s Flash and Arrow combined.”

“Um Cisco?” Harry pointed at the microphone that Cisco didn’t realize was still on. 

“Oops sorry. Could everyone please meet us in the cortex. We have an update on our pest problem. Thank you.”

 

 

Ping goes the phone. Thea glances at it and sees the text message.

“That’s Felicity. We have to get back to Star Labs. They found a way to stop Lord Vile.”

“Let’s go!”

 

 

After a few minutes, all the members of Team Flarrow were present in the cortex. Cisco, Harry and Caitlin debriefed them on what they had so far. 

“It is genius.” Barry admitted. 

“It could work. But the risk is very high.”  
Felicity said. 

“I got it. Hazmat suits.”  
Bella chirped in. 

“I don’t think it’ll be easy to wear that while fighting Bella.” Cisco Said. 

“No. She doesn’t mean a literal radiation suit, what she meant was a protectant.” Nora said. 

“Care to explain?” Asked Harry. 

“You got this.” Nora winks at Bella.

“Where we are from scientists developed a serum. It protects you against any form of radiation and it is highly effective. You take it like you would a pill or a dose from a syringe.” 

“Wow. The future is awesome!” Cisco was totally geeking out. 

“And you guys know the formula to this magic potion?” Oliver asked the girls. 

“Oh yeah! They taught us this in 9th grade science class.” 

“Well I think we’ve figured out what we are going to do.” Iris says. 

“Nora and I will get started on the PVC.” Bella said as she and Nora exited the room. 

“Harry, Cisco and I have got the other magical potion.”  
Caitlin said. 

“Please tell me if you need any help.”  
Felicity said as the scientists and doctor also exit the room. 

“So what do the non smart people have to do whilst waiting for the geniuses to do their work?” Ralph asked. 

“We could train again. Spare some more?”  
Asked Oliver. 

“Um you know I just remembered I have a day job so I’m gonna go there. Now. Call me thought if you all need my help.” 

“Yeah we have to go too. Appointment.” Barry Said awkwardly and grabs Iris’ hand. Joe followed them shortly.

The only people left in the room were Oliver, Felicity Thea and John. 

“Don’t look at me Ollie I’m done sparing for today.” 

“I’m with her.” 

Felicity chuckled. 

“Well that was subtle.” 

They were alone and Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She leaned closer into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After they pulled apart Felicity still had her arms on his neck and embraced Oliver. She didn’t know why but she had the urge to hold him and for him to hold her back. Just as tight. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah. I’m trying to be useful and help out.”

“Felicity you are helping and you are very useful. You are one of the smartest people we have in this building and in my life. I don’t understand half of the things you all talk about. You are always useful.”

“I’m just finding a really hard time looking for a way to help out. They are here to kill me Oliver and right now it feels like everyone else is fighting to save my life and I am unable to do anything. I hate feeling this way but I do. I don’t know how to act and be ok with all this and I’m trying to be strong. I am but it is just so hard Oliver. And now I am crying and I have absolutely no idea why and I am such a mess!”

Oliver held her tighter and runs his hands up and down her back the way that always soothes her. 

“I’m so sorry Felicity. I know this is difficult to bear but we will get through this. I will never let anything or anyone harm you. I will never leave your side.” Oliver pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. She needed to know how sincere what he was saying is. “You are incredibly strong. We have been through so much and we overcame them and we will overcome this! Together. You don’t have to put on a brave face for me or anyone else. You are very emotive. It is one of the many many reasons I love you.”

Felicity sniffled as she wipes the tears running down her face. God she loved this man. He always knew what just to say. 

“Thank you Oliver. For putting up with me.”

“No reason to thank me Love. I will always put up with you and be by your side. Always. You are my wife. The love of my life and the mother of my children. I love you Felicity. So much.”

“I love you too Oliver. With all of my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We’re almost there. Tune in next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You. I will try my update every week.


End file.
